


Capturing Nessy

by Odinboy666



Category: Original Work
Genre: Monster - Freeform, Nessie - Freeform, Other, Snuff, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odinboy666/pseuds/Odinboy666
Summary: A young Lad tries to catch the loch Ness monster on camera and gets alot more than he bargained for.
Kudos: 8





	Capturing Nessy

The light was almost perfect and wisps of mist spiralled above the surface of the Loch. Jimmy focussed on the old dead tree and two ducks that swam nearby. It wasn’t a classic but it might it might impress someone’s Gran on Vimeo.

He stared across the Loch after taking a few few minutes shot. This summer was at an end, the tourists had gone home and school started again in a few days where he would be moving up to 9th grade. He picked up his cameraphone and looked around for another subject to film.

The guy in the local shop had suggested he create a Nessy film for the visitors with a length of old pipe or a tyre sawn in half but he wanted to tell the truth with his films and while he did not think he believed in monsters, he liked the idea of something mysterious and strange out there in the water.

It was still warm and he lay on a stone slab out by the edge of the loch. He pointed his cameraphone at some clouds gathering over the far side of the Loch and captured a few minutes. This was a moody place and he enjoyed living here although he wished there were others to share it with.

He put his cameraphone down beside him and rested his hands behind his head. He looked up at the darkening sky. The light had changed even in the last few minutes. He loved the changing patterns of shadows, sunlight falling through trees and the colours of the leaves, sky and water. He knew that he wanted to be a documentary film maker and had never been happier than when his parents gave him the latest smartphone with super 4k video features for his birthday at the start of the summer.

He was going to make life changing documentaries and become famous.

He moved one hand down into his lap and casually rubbed himself through his jeans. He could feel the shape of his young teencock and it starting to stiffen as he touched it. Since the start of the holidays he had given himself attention almost twice a day and he loved the way it felt when he came.

Suddenly he had an idea. He lifted his camera and filmed the bulge in his pants. He opened the buttons and pulled the flap apart then pulled the fabric of his shorts so that the slit was just a little open revealing a little glimpse of pink flesh inside a dark blue gap. He wanted to capture each moment of his pleasure and that added to the excitement. He was feeling really turned on.

He reached in while still filming and tugged on his prick pulling it out. He watched himself through the view finder as he stroke up and down its length. He filmed it with the foreskin pulled as far forward as he could and pulled right back. 

Suddenly realising that he might be being watched Jimmy looked around. From his position on top of the rock he could see out across the calm Loch. He continued to tug at his teenboy cock. He could not see anybody or anything and in some ways it made this film project even more exciting.

He pulled down his jeans and then lowered his shorts; filming every moment. Now his bum could feel the cool rock and his balls felt the evening breeze across their softness. He moved the cameraphone and took butt and ball shots. He was not looking through the viewfinder but simply holding the cameraphone in front or above himself. The naughtiness really turned him on and pre-cum started to dribbled over his foreskin and down his stiff shaft.

He liked to hold his balls while he wanked himself and with one hand holding the cameraphone this was not going to be possible. Then he remembered the mini stand in his backpack. He rolled over to his bag and rummaged through it grabbing the stand and setting up the camera on the rock pointing at to where he would perform.

He slipped off his jeans and pants and stepped back to stand down by the waters edge. A drool of pre-cum leaked out from the tip of his boy cock as he had lost his erection a bit while setting up. He wiped it onto his hand and licked it. This turned him on and he was soon hard again.

With one hand cupping his hairless balls the other started stroking. He held his knob high so that the underside would be filmed above his balls then turned slightly so that it could be seen in profile.

He was getting close and the idea of seeing himself come really made him excited. The end of his cock was a deep red and he was very hard and sensitive. He stroked harder squeezing his smooth balls feeling an orgasm welling up in his groin. Perhaps someone might see him he thought as his breathing became deeper. Perhaps someone was watching him now. This new thought sent a pang of excitement through his teenage body pushing him over the edge.

With a youthful moan he felt his climax erupt and a ribbon of teenboy jism spurted out of him. Spurt after spurt forced out from the boys spasming cock towards the watching cameraphone. He took a deep breath and allowed his orgasm to subside making sure that the cameraphone captured every last moment. As the post orgasm haze cleared from his mind Jimmy wiped the final dribbles of cum in his boxer shorts before heading back over to the rock, switching off the camera and quickly getting dressed.

He did up his belt and turned and looked out across the water which was remarkably still. Then he set off home; back to the village a bit further up the main road. He was still shaky from the power of his orgasm but it had been brilliant and he started to stiffened just thinking about how it looked on camera.

Later that day Jimmy’s mum talked through tea about the start of the new school year and wanted to make a list of things he needed from town. She was off to do a shopping trip the following day and wanted to be sure she got everything. She had suggested Jim come with her but he wanted to stay here and enjoy the last of the summer days.

He finished the washing up and went upstairs to his room. He had his computer up there and a view out over the Loch. He connected his camera to his iMac and started importing the footage to iMovie. Trees, a deer, mist swirling from the Loch, some floating wood. They were all quite arty shots and looked good. The light really had been perfect.

There was the footage across the Loch and then of his jeans. He watched with a naughty grin as video revealed his pink teenage cock. He was surprised how big it looked. Perhaps it was a trick of the camera but he felt proud of his still young cock. There was a few shaky moments and cuts as he climbed off the rock and then his wank session started properly. 

Jimmy undid his flies and took his hardening cock out again while he watched. He was soon stroking as he watched himself wank on film. This felt great. He loved the way he had posed for the camera and liked the shape of his hairless stomach and his smooth tanned legs. He had forgotten turning round and showing his arse but as he watched the raw footage he liked the shape of his bum and the way it shone in the late afternoon sunlight. He had bent forward so that his balls had been visible under his hairless arsehole. He’d never really seen himself from that angle before now. He wondered what it would be like to slide his cock in that smooth hole, then blushed slightly as he wondered whether he had been watched.

He was heading for his orgasm in the movie now and also in his bedroom. He sped up his wanking feeling himself about to cum, watching himself on screen intently looking for the moment when he came at the loch. On screen the naked boys eyes rolled up and closed signalling the impeding orgasm. Jimmy in his bedroom groaned as a jet of hot spunk shot out of his cock as he watched himself cum on camera. He had caught his onscreen load perfectly. 

And then Jimmy's heart jolted. 

Behind him in the video of his climax he could see something in the water. A dark shape with two bright red spots of light briefly there then vanishing.

Jim cleaned himself up with an old t-shirt, wiping his cock and mopping up the splatters of cum on the wooden floor. His penis was soft now and he tucked himself back in and buttoned up his trousers.

Then he turned to his iMac. He scrubbed back through the footage near to his climax and concentrated on the water behind his naked form. Eventually he found what he was looking for. There was a black shape and it appeared to be swimming. A seal perhaps or a large fish?

He went through the raw footage frame by frame realising that as he had shot his load this thing had been swimming around just behind him. He shuddered and then realised how important this video could be. 

He would have made a fortune if only his teenage naked body was not in every frame! He felt embarrassed and hot inside as he looked. Tomorrow he would go down to the Loch again and see whether he could capture it again but in his heart he knew that this was so unlikely. He’d already spent almost a whole summer watching the Loch and seen nothing. Trust him to waste the one great opportunity of his life.

He turned off his machine and went to bed.

The following day he saw his mum off on the bus to town, helped his dad fix the roof of the shed and it was not until late afternoon that he made his way down to the water.

He found the same rock and sat down staring out across the water. Perhaps it was a creature of habit he said to himself and will come back the same time every day. Who was he kidding he thought and wished that he’d used his time more productively the previous day instead of wanking.

The light was not quite so good this afternoon and it was a bit cooler. He was wearing just an old pair of football shorts and a t-shirt today because the morning had been warm. He looked down at the goose pimples on his smooth legs. He had milky pale legs and there was almost no hair on them.

He looked up at the water. It was calm and nothing disturbed the water. He raised his cameraphone but there was nothing new to film. He thought back to the day before and inside his shorts his teencock stirred. He pushed his fingers up the loose leg of his shorts and felt his prick jump at the tough of his cold fingers. He tugged at it pulling it out of the side. He licked his fingers and rubbed spittle into the knob end. It felt good and he knew that it would not take long. He opened the leg opening further, pushing up the fabric and pulled out his smooth balls that were clammy to tough.

He glanced up as he stroked but the water remained calm. He squeezed his cock, pulling his foreskin forward and milked a few drops of pre-cum from the end. He raised his fingers to his lips with the thread of sticky fluid. This was a trick he had only learned this summer and it turned him on.

As he got closer and closer he watched the surface of the water. His heart beat fast as he tugged at himself. The suddenly a ripple broke the surface. He was so close but he stopped. It was calm again and silent except for Jimmy's beating heart rate. Had he seen something or was it just the breeze that had made the water tremble. He resumed his masturbation but had slowed down slightly by the interruption. He could not get comfortable so he pulled down his shorts and then grabbing his balls with one hand he started stroking vigorously with the other, Once again he came close. Then a splash over to his left and the distinct concentric patterns of ripples spreading out. There was something there.

He stood up, his penis jutting straight out throbbing with dribbling pre-come. Another splash, more ripples. He looked around for his cameraphone. It was a few feet away on the rock and to get to it he would have to step out of his shorts and underwear. 

Moving quickly Jimmy quicker off his lower clothes and padded over to grab his cameraphone before switching it on to record. When he turned back he watched on the cameraphone viewfinder as a huge dragon like head emerged from the water on top of a long neck with two fire red eyes burning within.

Jimmy suddenly felt vulnerable with nothing around his lower body but that was the least of his worries. As he continued to film, the beast swung its vast head towards him. Jimmy ducked towards the other end of the rock as its head lunged downwards, huge fangs protruding from gaping jaws.

The boy was terrified and shrank down making himself as small as possible. Cowering against the rock his now little cock and balls touched the cold rock surface. The beast hissed and a long sticky tongue shot out of the mouth knocking the boy backwards.

It hissed again as Jimmy struggled to turn and crawl out of the way on all fours. The tongue shot out again this time prodded his arse and flicking up between his legs. It felt rough and violating as it tongued his dick and balls and pressed against his virgin boy pucker.

Jimmy still held on to his cameraphone as it continues to record. He slipped and stumbled on the rock allowing the monsters tongue to swoop under him, wrap around his waist and lift him up. It raised him into the air above its open mouth of salivating sharp teeth. Jimmy hadn’t realised when he’d dropped his cameraphone. Certainly he was still holding it when his bare feet slid in between the huge jaws, then being squeezed into the slimey confines of the monsters hot throat. His last conscious thoughts were of his pale smooth arse sliding against the base of the monsters tongue whilst all the struggling and rubbing across his slender body had caused the stiff throbbing teenage cock between his legs to finally erupted with warm spunk into the closing jaws. Jimmy's orgasm spasming young body dragged with each gulp of the throat muscles down into the monsters gullet like a slippery smooth boy fish.

The following day a hand reached down picking up a cracked smartphone from the rock. The tall red haired teenage boy was perhaps a few years older than Jimmy had been. While the screen was cracked the boy soon found out it was still quite usable as he skipped through the apps. From the photos he recognised Jimmy as a boy from his school. 

Finding the last recorded video on the smartphone, the older teenager sat down on the rock and watched in shock as a monster appeared to attack Jimmy grabbing the half naked younger boy. the footage appeared to show the camera being dropped, landing in a way that caught Jimmy's last moments as he screamed and struggled in the mouth of the monster. 

The older boy un-zipped his jeans pulling out his cock and started to stroke it.


End file.
